


Our Journey

by MostPerfectSense



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostPerfectSense/pseuds/MostPerfectSense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is about how Gwen and Blake started their journey together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for my default grammar, but english is not my first language. To be honest it's not even my second language, anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

They were about to start shooting Battle Rounds. During the Blind Auditions Blake and Gwen had opened up and talked about their failed relationship and the respective outcomes. But in the gap between Blinds and Battles they were pretty busy with their career and kept distance to one another. Blake finalized his divorce and Gwen still was working out the settlements of hers. They did exchange a couple of emails and phone textings, yet no strings attached. Maybe that’s why their reunion was so intense. Deep inside, without even realize, they were missing each other. Somehow when they were together life become brighter. Of course, Blake always felt attracted to her, since day 1. She was so kind, sweet, funny, and strangely normal for a Hollywood girl. He actually dreamed about her several times, waking up with a huge erection that made him literally ran to the bathroom to hide it (and enjoy himself) from his wife at the time. But never on his mind Blake would thought about having a chance with THAT girl. A global superstar, an icon, he feels intimidated by her. Now something has changed, like magic, their chemistry grew up, they´re connected and understand each other more than anybody else. His eyes couldn’t leave her eyes and her body.  
At the end of the day the four coaches decided to enjoy the warm California night, and go out for drinks and snacks. Adam’s and Pharrell’s wives joined the group, and they all went to Gwen’s house, because it was closer and empty (the boys were with Gavin that week). Everything was going nice and well, a lot of jokes and laughs. Blake and Gwen flirted like never before, and he always found out a way to get closer to her, eventually touching her arms or her hair… A few hours later, everyone was ready to close the night, but Gwen wasn’t around. Blake started his mission to locate the girl, and heard her sweet voice, almost like whispering, echoing from the laundry room. He was about to entering the room when he heard snufflings. “Oh my God, she’s crying…”. She was at the phone. “Ok Gavin, I get it! But Zums must have his book for his test tomorrow. You just have to download it, really, it’s not that hard. Silently, Blake left and gave her privacy, returning to the living room. After a couple of minutes there she was, with a smile on her face, but Blake was the only one who noticed the sadness in her eyes. They were saying goodbyes, Adam would give him a ride home. But out of a sudden, Blake refused the ride offer, and said to Adam that he should help Gwen to clean up and organize the mess they made. Adam looked at him with you know what you’re doing? eyes and said: “Just don’t hurt her okay?” Blake let an exhale escape from his mouth, almost like a laugh, and get himself inside the mansion.  
Gwen is in the kitchen, right in front of the sink, piling the dishes and cups to put in the dishwasher machine. Her ipod is on play, in a low volume, with Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton playing. This song relaxes her. And then she hears this deep voice “I couldn’t go and leave you alone cleaning the mess that douchebags made.” She jumps in fright, and Blake realizes that he never told her he was staying at her house. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry Gwen, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just decide to stay a little longer and help you out you know. Are you okay? I mean, I accidently heard you crying in the laundry room when I was looking for you, and I’m worried. You know you can talk to me about everything right?” She doesn’t turn, she is still looking at the sink, and he knows she’s crying right now. Blake is behind her and gives her a hug. He’s holding her, his hand rests on her stomach and his chin lands on her shoulder. Automatically he starts to move their bodies, like a slow dance. Gwen is with her eyes closed “You know I don’t wanna anything with that guy anymore, he’s dead to me, but my kids are suffering with this two houses situation, and this is killing me…” Blake holds her even tighter and starts to whisper at her ear some lines of the song that is playing “And then she asks me, do I look alright? And I say, Yes, you look wonderful tonight…” He adds “you know Gwen, things will get better, everything is gonna be alright. They will adapt. I did. I did passed through it and I got out fine. You’ll see.” She relaxes a little and throw her head back, placing it on his shoulder. And suddenly time stops. The air gets sticky, the only sound they can hear now is their breath, and it’s getting faster and heavier. Blake’s hands are moving back and forth on her stomach. Gwen raise her hand to his face, caressing his scruff. In a reflex, he puts his lips at the crook of her neck, even so gently, he smells her skin, deeply, that sweet, flowerly smell makes him drunk and he places a kiss on that spot. Goosebumps emerges of their bodies, she slowly turns around and look at his eyes. That deep, sweet blue eyes, filled of compassion and desire. Their lips are touching now, all dry and carefully, barely touching actually, but for Blake’s joy, Gwen opens her mouth and drags him into a soft kiss. He takes that kiss as a green light and kisses her back. He is dying to taste her, to feel her texture, so he lets himself to be bold and then his curious tongue is circulating her lips. With a nice surprise he feels her tongue meeting his, and that causes an explosion inside his body. It’s like a thousand fireworks in 4th July. The mood now changed, is hot, light and heavy at the same time. Gwen grabs his hair, and Blake’s hand goes to her scruff, pulling her closer to him. Their tongues now are playing with each other, so wet and sexy. At some point they had to break the kiss to catch their breath. Simultaneously their eyes opened, and all that Gwen sees is that passionate eyes and those killing dimples staring right back at her. How in the world a girl can resist that? So she kisses him fiercely now, sticking her tongue into his mouth. It has been a long, long time since both of them had that kind of kiss. Even during their marriages. To equalize the height, Blake grabs Gwen’s waist and with one single, yet precise, movement he puts her on the sink. She is sitting, and he places his body between her legs. The glasses falls into the sink, echoing a loud sound in the kitchen and making her giggle. He wants more, so he starts to work with her neck, kissing and sucking her skin, devouring her earlobe, and whispers: “Damn Gwen you taste so good”. His cock is aching, because his pants became so tight, and without thinking he is dragging her into him. After that, she froze. Gwen is holding his forearms, her brown chocolate eyes are filled with surprise and fear. “Blake, we can’t…” He kisses her softly, breaking her speak. “I know, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disrespect you. Please forgive me. It’s just that you are driving me crazy you know. I couldn’t think straight.” What the fuck I just did? I scared her. He thinks. “Maybe I should go.” They hug each other. Blake wants to kiss her again, but she is looking down, so he kisses her forehead and leaves. Gwen takes the broken glass off the sink, puts the rest of the tableware in the dishwasher and go to a nice and warm bath. Already lying in bed, she finds herself thinking of him, of that kiss, that hands, and then her phone buzzes.  
From: Blake  
To: Gwen – I am really sorry ‘bout tday, I wish you know that. It was never my intention to be disrespectful. Can you forgive me?  
She feels bad for him, because none of that was his fault.  
From Gwen  
To: Blake – You don’t have to apologize. I was there too you know. So it’s not your fault.  
She send him this, but she feels that is something missing. And she adds.  
From: Gwen  
To: Blake – btw I really enjoyed.  
On his bed, the cowboy receive this last message with so much joy, that he’s almost laughing all alone in his house. He is like a kid on Christmas Eve, ready to open the presents. His face is glowing and he responds:  
From: Blake  
To Gwen – Me too sweetie. In fact I’m still feeling your lips on mine. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams!

On the next day, Blake rushes to the studio, hoping to find Gwen alone at the lounge, and there she is, all shinning and beautiful. She is gorgeous. But she isn’t alone. Adam and Pharrell were faster, and they’re talking to her, smiling, hugging her, and Blake feels a little bit jealous, because he wants to be the one doing that. He joins the group, shakes hands with the guys and gives her a pop kiss on her cheek. They talk and tease each other, and a few minutes later the speaker is calling them to start shooting. The Knockouts were great, all the contestants are more matured at this point and is a lot more easy to work with them. Almost at the end of the show he texts her.  
From: Blake  
To: Gwen – Can I see you in your trailer after this?  
From: Gwen  
To: Blake – I think it’s better if I go to yours, is that ok? Gregory always shows up in mine. It could be odd.  
The last singer just finished his performance and they gave him all the comments and critics. Gwen get up quickly and go out to her trailer. She seems to be in a hurry, and Blake feels sad, because looks like she’s running away from him. He walks slowly to his own trailer, hands in the pockets, grabs a drink and lay down on the couch. Then he hears a knock on the door, probably Adam, he thinks, since they didn’t talk about what happened the night before. “It’s open!” The first thing he notices is her smell, ow and she smells so fucking good, and there she is. She entered the trailer, closed the door, and now is staring at him, with some blue jeans, orange Puma sneakers and a black blouse. Suddenly he gets up, and the words come out of his mouth “I thought you were gone” and gives her a big bear hug. “Well, I did say that I would be here right?” His heart melted with the look she gave him. That glowing, chocolate eyes, almost like smiling right back at him. “You know Gwen, I couldn’t think of anything else other than you my entire day, so unless you stop me, I’ll kiss ya right now.” She giggles, and he jumps on her lips. Oh how he missed that soft, smooth lips. Without breaking the kiss, he moves their body and sits them on the couch. She is so hot that he’s already hard of excitement, and he doesn’t want to scare her away again. They’re sitting side by side, tongues fucking each other’s mouth, littles bites goes on her upper lips and at the crook of her neck. And she breaks the silence. “What are we doing, Blake?” “I don’t know, but it feels so right to me...” He says almost inside her mouth, trying to catch the kiss up. But she dodges a little. “I’m scared.” He looks at her, and her eyes are filled of fear and honesty. That gets him in the heart. He admires her honesty, after all this is the most important feeling for him, and the one he missed on his marriage. “I’m sorry, I have to go okay?” “Okay baby girl”. And with that they say each other goodbye, with one quick kiss.


	2. Our Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are 'bout to get real good...

She is now in her car, waiting for the green light when her phone beeps.   
From: Blake  
To – Gwen: Hi gorgeous. I miss you already. It’s early yet, so can I take you to dinner tonight?  
From – Gwen  
To – Blake: well I’m starving, so 8pm is good?  
From – Blake  
To – Gwen: Great! I can pick you up in 2 hours!   
He calls the driver and go home. He hates driving in LA and hates the paps around them, so he ordered Mexican food (he likes it and he knows that she loves it), gets everything on the kitchen table, take a quick shower, turns the gps on and goes to her place. She is walking toward the car, stunning, with a pink blouse, mini skirt, a high heels shoes, and that damn fishnets that drives him crazy just to look at it. “Wow, you look beautiful!” She smiles and says back to him “Well you look pretty good too”. He knows she’s teasing him, and laugh. Their house is so close that the conversation between them is brief. “I bought us dinner, so we don’t need to hide away from that fucking paps you know”.   
The dinner is great. They talk, and laugh, and flirt all the time. She talked about the kids, the songs that she’s trying to write after a long time. They talked about the divorce, their fears. Looks like they know each other for years, like since childhood, after all, they’re so comfortable around one another. Everything is so natural to them. At the end of the dinner, Blake takes the dessert and moves them to the living room. Sitting on the couch, he takes one bright red strawberry, dips in the sweet spicy chocolate sauce and brings it to her mouth. With their eyes locked, she bites the fruit, and is so sexy that he loses control of his hands and accidently (but not so much…) drops some sauce on the corner of her mouth. His eyes now moves to that spot, and slowly he leans closer and wipe it off with a warm, sassy tongue kiss. Her eyes are closed, and she exhales deeply. The sound of that is so sexy and hot that automatically Blake starts to devour her lips. His lips find a way to open her mouth just enough to pulls a sneaky tongue into it. When he finds her tongue crashing into his, he sucks it to his wet and hungry mouth. She moans inside him, and let her tongue travels on the roof of his mouth, on his teeth, and God, he tastes so freaking good. Blake now is giving her the filthiest kiss he ever did in his whole life. After all, the mood is seasoned with dinner’s white wine. She’s so wet and horny right now, her hands goes to his hair, her nails scratching his scalp, making him groan. She grabs his curls, pulling his head back and sucks his neck. Blake feels like some horny virgin teenager, his whole body is tingling. “Oh fuck Gwen, you’re killing me” She giggles, and with a quick move he pushes her to the backrest of the couch and kisses the soul out of her. Blake’s hand sneaks into her blouse, resting on her back, and her skin is so soft he can’t control himself and begins to caress her back and forth her back and belly. They make out for several minutes, but Blake feels her braking a little. He doesn’t want to scare her again, so he stops. “You know, it’s too late. Why don’t you stay here, and I take you home tomorrow morning?” Before she says anything, he adds “I have a guest room, so you can take a shower and a nice sleep”. She smiles and nods. They talk a little bit more, in front of the fireplace. Gwen’s eyes are now fighting to stay opened and with that Blake closes the night and takes her to her bedroom. They go upstairs without talking, but they’re feeling the tension in the air. She gets inside the guest room. “Ow wait a minute!” Blake says while runs to this other room and come back with a red plaid shirt on his hands and gives it to her. “This is the smallest I could find…” She smiles: “Ow Thanks. I’m sure I’ll fit in... Good night then cowboy.” “Good night sweetie.” As she closes the door she sees his face turning down, with a sad expression. With the door now closed, Gwen puts her hand on the door, slightly caressing the wood. And like in a movie scene, Blake is on the other side, doing the exactly same thing. Their hand are almost at the same height level. They stand like this for a minute and then break away. She takes a shower and puts on his shirt. She’s looking at herself in the mirror. It’s almost like a dress for her, but it looks pretty good. She’s using a black lace panty, but it can’t be seen cuz the shirt is covering it. Suddenly her phone is bipping.   
From – Blake  
To – Gwen: I can’t stop thinking of you, is that normal? I just want you to know that I won’t ever do anything that can hurt you, you know. You can trust me. 

From – Gwen  
To – Blake: I know Blake, it’s just I’m so broken, so insecure, that I think I push away everything and everyone. I’m afraid that this feeling never goes away. I really like being with you, and I will never hurt you on purpose. You’re helping me a lot to get back at my life again. I cannot ever thank you enough for that.  
From – Blake  
To – Gwen: It will go away. I promise you that. You are the most beautiful, sweet, funny girl that I ever met. I won’t lie to you, no matter what. If you need anything my room is in the end of the hall.  
He’s staring at his phone, but the answer didn’t come back. Maybe she felt sleep, maybe she just ignored him. Heartbroken, he throws his phone to the other side of the bed and buries his face on the pillow. All of a sudden, the sound of the door being opened echoes the room and a light enters through the doorway. And there she is, like an angel, standing at the door, with that long, breathtaking bared legs and a shy smile on her lips.   
He quickly stands up, wearing just a black boxers, in shock, but a very nice kinda shock, and walks toward her with determination. He places his hands on her cheeks and crushes their lips together. The kiss starts gently, but in a second, it turns to a filthy, furious kiss. This makes her feel secure around him, and she moans. Blake takes her on his arms, in a newlywed style and gently puts her on his bed. Now he’s on top of her, covering her whole body kissing her soul out of her. Blake’s hand go through her neck, tummy, hips, thighs. He never touched a so soft skin before. And Gwen’s hand becomes sassy, scratching her nails on his back up and down, while the other hand is stuck in his hair. He moans inside of her mouth and that sound is so damn sexy that goes straight to her core, making a pool between her legs. She can feel his enormous erection underneath the delicate fabric of their underwear. He places one hand under her body, reaching her ass and pulling her hips into his. Blake is amazed. How can she be so deliciously gorgeous? He is so strong and so horny that if wasn’t for the fabric between them, she would be completely penetrated by him. She groans and he stops. He looks at her, deeply in her eyes. “Are you sure baby girl? You don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.” She gives him a little smile. “Just shut up and kiss me cowboy. I want you.” He kisses her abruptly and starts to unbutton her shirt (his shirt actually, but it looks a hell lot better on her…). Blake is kissing every little inch of her skin until he takes all shirt off. Now she is only on her black lace thong, and that view gets him drunk of excitement. He cups her breast, caressing her nipple with his thumb, while devours the other breast, playing with his tongue and making her writhe with pleasure. He sits on his knees and staring at her body like a work of art. She is hot and sexy and shining, he always knew that, but that view is so perfect, so good to be true, that his heart skips a beat. They lock eyes and from her expression he knows that he’s doing a great job so far. His mouth begins to explore other parts of her body, licking her stomach e bellybutton, biting her hipbone area, going down to her groin and placing a smack kiss on top of her thong. Oh fuck, her smell is so good, so inebriated, that the pre cum juice is filling his boxers. He finally, and slowly, takes off her last piece of fabric that is separating him from heaven. She is so ready, he can tell, so without wasting more time his mouth is kissing her pussy, his tongue’s making little circles around her clit. “Oh fuck Blake!” When her hand goes down to his hair, his tongue goes inside of her, fucking her, wild and wet. They both moans, and Blake uses his finger to replace his tongue. One, two fingers inside of her, while he looks at this hot girl closing her eyes with pleasure. Her walls is squeezing his fingers. “Are you close? Come for me.” When she is almost blowing up beneath him, his mouth is all over her again, thirsty for her sweet, clear juice. And she comes, heavily, loudly, screaming so many fucks and blake that he almost come with her. When she’s able to open her eyes again she sees him on top of her, his eyes darkened with desire and lust. She kisses him, tasting herself, and rolls him under her. “My turn…” She says, while kissing his neck, chest, stomach. With his underpants still on, she gives his cock little bites, and he exhales deeply. She manage to take it off, holding that huge erection and starts to lick the top of it. It’s wet, soft and a little salty, and she is loving it. Using her hand to hold it, she puts almost his whole dick inside of her mouth, the head massaging her throat, her tongue doing a slow dance around him, her nose touching his pubic hair. “Oh fuck, oh God Gwen!” His hands grabs her hair and her shoulder, pulling her up. “You’re gonna kill me with this mouth…” He’s on top of her again, his penis between her thighs, kissing her softly. He looks at her eyes, and he is so hard that doesn’t even have to use his hands to help him penetrated her. He’s staring at her the whole time, seeking for signs of pain so he can stop before hurt her. It hurts a little, bc she is so thigh and he is so big, but her walls managed to adapt even so fast that he starts to thrust inside her wetness. They kiss and move and groan together, and their chemistry is palpable. He fits perfectly in her. Her moan is so sexy, he can listen to it forever. Their bodies are in synchrony, and at this moment, it becomes one. She is close again, and he is too, so they speed up their movements, lips crashing, hands everywhere, and she comes, melting on him, and she is so thigh right now that he comes almost a second later, spilling his hot juice inside her. Blake let his head go down her neck. When their breathing slows down, he lies beside her, without breaking the eyes contact and both have some silly smile on their faces. “Wow!” That’s the only thing he can say after this wonderful sex make. He puts his arm under her head, and she nests on his shoulder, nosing his neck. He gives her a kiss on her forehead. “You are incredible, Gwen.” “And you are amazing, cowboy.” They stay like that until both fall sleep, with a silly grin on their faces, bc deep down their hearts they know that the most amazing moments of their lives started that night, and this journey together is about to begin, shining on the horizon.


End file.
